franchise_developerfandomcom-20200214-history
Goro
Bio Prince Goro has brought much honor to the Shokan race by serving Shao Kahn. His bloody achievements include crushed rebellions and conquered provinces. During the past 500 years, he has been celebrated for winning the last nine Mortal Kombat tournaments for Outworld. Should he defeat Earthrealm's champion this time, he will become more than legendary. His victory is assured. There are none in Earthrealm who can withstand the might of Goro. Storyline Goro celebrated nine consecutive victories in Mortal Kombat and brought more honor to the Shokan race with each victory. He entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight for Outworld and to help the emperor, Shao Kahn, achieve his goal: to conquer Earthrealm. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Goro is one of the most powerful warriors in the history of Mortal Kombat, being able to win 9 consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments, as well as defeating the Great Kung Lao in his first tournament - which Shang Tsung, in his younger form failed to do. He also served as commander of Outworld's armies, crushing rebellions and aiding in the conquer of many new realms for the Emperor. Goro's fighting style always revolved around taking advantage of his brute strength and surprising agility. In the early games, Goro was an imbalanced character. All of his moves did far more damage than all of the other characters, and because of that, he was notoriously difficult to defeat in the first game. In the 3D games, he was toned down to make him more balanced. His current depiction is being powerful, but slow. Goro is associated with the element of Fire. Like Kintaro, he could either project fireballs either from his mouth or his hands. In Shaolin Monks, he was able to shoot one fireball from each hand. He could also manipulate fire in his hands if he needed to attack using them. Movelist Special Moves * Fireball: Goro shoots a green fireball from his arm. This attack is stronger than most projectiles, just like his physical attacks. * Leaping Stomp: Goro jumps off the screen and lands on the opponent much like Kintaro and Sheeva. * Punch Walk: While moving forward, Goro lands a series of punches to his opponent with his left and right arms, knocking them away. * Shokan Grab: Goro lifts his opponent with his lower arms, lands six punches at their head with the upper ones and a final slam with both ones before throwing them away. * Taunt: Goro will flex his upper arms and roars. This move does no damage and is solely used to taunt opponents. However, if the opponent is standing too close when the move is used, it will knock them down. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Limb Rip: Goro grabs his opponent with his four arms and begins to tear them before he throws them on the ground. * '''Shokan Amputation: '''Goro jumps down on the opponent. He then grabs both arms and legs with his four arms and rips them all off at once, still standing on his opponent. Sequences Battle Intro Goro stomps onto the battlefield with a skull in his hand. He holds it up, and then crushes it to pieces, and says, “I will give you a warrior’s death!” Victory Pose Goro roars and cracks his knuckles before doing his classic pose. Category:Mortal Kombat characters